


A Fantasy Comes True...

by redbullf1angel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullf1angel/pseuds/redbullf1angel
Summary: Seb has a naughty fantasy that he confessed to Mark months previously and now Mark’s got the opportunity to make his younger lover’s wild dream come true, with the help of a few like‐minded drivers!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years ago when Mark and Seb were still team mates at Red Bull.

The drivers’ meeting gradually broke up. Some of them stood around in small groups for a while socialising a little before dispersing off towards their respective motorhomes or hotel rooms for the night. Seb glanced towards Mark, and mouthed “see you later” at his lover, who nodded in return. With that, the younger Red Bull driver said his goodbyes to his counterparts and disappeared off out the front way. Mark quickly glanced towards Fernando who nodded in return and then Mark hurriedly set off out to the back fire escape, slightly relieved when he looked back to see that he was only followed by a select few. He opened the door out to the rear car park, hoping Fernando would ensure everyone else went out the usual way through the front. He figured he had less than two minutes to get in place for he doubted Seb would take his time, knowing that his Aussie lover would be visiting him tonight in his hotel room, so he moved quickly along the nearest wall, counting rows of cars until he knew they would be in a prime location. Seb had to pass him to get to his car, and they were between lights. They'd be seen, but they wouldn't be in a spotlight. Perfect. Behind him he heard steps as the few permitted onlookers took up their places, ensuring they'd be initially hidden from view.

Then there was silence. 

Mark heard himself breathing, felt his heartbeat in his cock as blood surged south, as thoughts of what was about to hopefully unfold heightened his arousal. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this – Seb was definitely a bad influence on him! 

Since getting his break into Formula One, he’d kept his true sex life totally private. Yes, he’d had one night stands aplenty – he was a red‐blooded male Aussie with a more than healthy sex drive after all… but he had a particular appetite for the forbidden though he was overly cautious about nothing ever getting out about him being homosexual. It was something he was paranoid about happening, for he feared, quite rightly so, that the scandal that that news would bring would almost certainly end his career in Formula One, if not in every other form of professional motorsport as well thanks to ignorant bigots. But he’d had help in presenting the image of a heterosexual rugged Aussie hunk. His manager Ann was well aware of his sexual leanings after catching him very early on in their professional relationship in a compromising position with a mechanic when he’d been competing in the Australian Formula Ford Championship. But all credit to her, she hadn’t been shocked – she’d sat him down in private, insisting that she wasn’t going to let anything ruin his chances of on-track success, especially as she’d invested so much time, energy and money in him. She’d spotted him when she’d been the co-ordinator for the Australian Formula Ford Championship and Mark had been an up and coming young driver, with dreams of racing in Europe and ultimately in Formula One. She’d managed to secure him a seven-year sponsorship deal with the Australian Yellow Pages, and with her as his manager, they’d moved to England to start his career in Europe. But after insisting to him that she wasn’t appalled by his sexual exploits, she’d shocked him by just making him promise to be more discreet in future – starting by remembering to lock the door to his motorhome! And then she had then stunned him even further… by suggesting that they come out as a couple, to help provide him with a cover of expected respectable normality. It suited her as well, as it would help convince her ex that she no longer wanted to go back to him. And that is what had happened. To the outside world, Mark had the devoted partner, complete with step-son, Luke. But away from prying eyes, both of them had their own very private and very discreet lives. And it had worked very well, even to the point of them becoming the closest of friends and Mark being a surrogate dad to Luke… but then a young German by the name of Sebastian Vettel had appeared on the scene.

Mark had felt a spark of attraction towards Sebastian from the very moment he’d first seen him in the F1 paddock. Sebastian had been standing in for Robert Kubica at Sauber after Robert had had an horrific accident in Canada. It was easy at first to ignore his attraction – the youngster was on a different team, even if he was on Red Bull’s young driver books. But then, thanks to some stunning performances, he’d been rewarded with a seat at Torro Rosso, Red Bull’s junior team, and Mark had found himself doing PR from time to time with him. Even then it was easy to keep his distance, even if there was something about the blond’s sparkling blue eyes and cheeky apparent naivety that just captured Mark in a way that he’d never experienced before. But then disaster, so Mark thought initially, had struck – his Red Bull team mate David Coulthard announced his retirement from Formula One and a young German by the name of Sebastian Vettel had been named as his new team mate. Forced to spend more and more time with him around and away from the track environment, Mark had become besotted and even confessed to Ann that his infatuation with his younger team mate was starting to seriously distract him. She’d never seen Mark like this, and told him he should at least see if his feelings could be reciprocated. 

But it wasn’t Mark that had made the first move. Sebastian had surprised him – he certainly wasn’t as unworldly and naïve as Mark had thought. He’d picked up on Mark’s longing looks from across the garage and in Monaco after Mark’s dominant win and their impromptu jump from the floating energy station into the harbour, Seb had followed Mark back to change from their soaking wet driver’s overalls only to suddenly pin the surprised Aussie against his room’s door with a passionate kiss that left nothing to the imagination. Mark had been frozen to the spot, shocked by Sebastian’s actions, and when he’d barely moved and said nothing, Sebastian had become embarrassed, panicked, blamed the emotion of the day, said that he’d misread Mark’s signals, apologised profusely, insisted that it wouldn’t happen again, and that they should just forget it ever happened. But as he’d gone to hurry away, Mark had grabbed hold of his arm to make him stay and insisted that he hoped it would happen again. 

That had been the start of their relationship – admittedly one with snatched moments here and there, but with each single one, both drivers knew that what was going on between them was beyond serious. 

It had been on a lazy Sunday morning during a rare and precious weekend free from racing and PR commitments spent quietly together at Mark’s home, basking in the post climax glow of slow and tender love-making, cuddling together in bed, when somehow the conversation had turned to sexual fantasies. After some prompting and teasing, Seb had finally shyly confessed that he had always fantasised about being taken by a stranger, outside at night with an audience. Recounting the fantasy had led Seb to become aroused again, and Mark took the opportunity to press him for more details as he brought him off again by using his hand so he could enjoy the delight of watching him come. It had Mark thinking about trying to make his younger lover’s fantasy come true. He knew in light of who they were, it would be difficult to arrange – no way in hell could they risk getting caught. Even with Red Bull being the most unconventional and liberal team on the grid, they still had certain standards. Neither driver wanted to risk bringing a team they both owed so much to into disrepute. But still Mark couldn’t ignore the fantasy – it had started off as Seb’s, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to make it a reality. And Mark had been around the F1 paddock for longer than Seb, and he knew exactly who he could trust and speak to about it. For Seb wasn’t the first F1 driver Mark had had a not so professional relationship with, though it was most definitely the most serious. Mark and Fernando had been nothing more than, to put it bluntly, “fuck buddies” after one drink too many had led to a drunken fumbled grope and more besides. In the cold light of day, they’d admitted to each other that they were secret homosexuals, and how hard it was to have a relationship with another man despite being in such a male dominated profession. After that, there had been times when they had ended up in bed together, seeking mutual comfort and relief when the pressures of being in the F1 paddock had truly gotten too much for them. 

Catching up his old friend when just prior to the opening grand prix of the season in Melbourne, a few beers had loosened Mark’s tongue, and he’d spilled the beans about his not so professional relationship with his team mate. The Ferrari driver had been initially shocked – to everyone, including Red Bull team members, the relationship between the two star drivers had broken down during the previous season after a coming together on the track in Turkey were always at loggerheads with each, and were barely on speaking terms. Mark had laughed when Fernando had questioned this. Both Mark and especially Seb with his wicked sense of boyish humour, found their deceit highly amusing, taking great delight in managing to pull the wool over the eyes of not only their team, but the entire F1 paddock. 

Mark had made Fernando promise not to say a word to anyone, and he’d told him about the fantasy. Fernando had smiled and winked at Mark, and said to leave it with him. Mark was shocked and tried to make Fernando forget about what he had said, but all Fernando had done was to pat his arm and wink conspiratorially. But a few weeks had gone by and Mark had virtually forgotten the conversation, the F1 circus was at the first European race of the season – Barcelona. Fernando, just because he was their Spanish hero coupled with a few crates of beer, had persuaded the local security guards to stay away from the back of where the drivers’ meeting was held, explaining it away that he wanted to play a prank on some of his fellow drivers. With that sorted and a carefully chosen audience invited, Fernando had then approached Mark as soon as the Red Bull driver had appeared in the paddock, pulled him to one side privately and had stunned him with what he had arranged. Mark had been amazed that his friend had gone to such trouble for him. Yes, the prospect of fulfilling the fantasy had arousal flooding through his veins, but it also made him nervous, nervous about being caught. He couldn’t risk any of them being caught – the media would have a field day. It was just too risky, but as he’d opened his mouth to say it was just a fantasy and could never be anything other than that, Fernando had told him not to worry at all, and to just live for the moment as, especially in their chosen careers, you never knew if the next moment could be your last. 

That had really struck home to Mark. He hadn’t had the best start to the season with a hydraulics issue robbing him of a second place and his highest position in his home grand prix in Melbourne and then, in the last race in Malaysia he had been involved in one of the most dramatic crashes that F1 had seen in several seasons. He’d been leading the race with Seb a little way behind in second, and had started to lap the back markers. He’d just on passed one of the Marussias when for some inexplicable reason, the slower car had swerved and smashed into the back of his Red Bull at just the right angle so as to launch it up into the air. The car had done a complete spin in the air, taking Mark back in that instance to his horrific crashes at Le Mans when his revolutionary designed Mercedes had quite literally flown off the track in dramatic fashion. Totally out of control in the Red Bull, Mark had taken his hands off the steering wheel and drawn his arms up against his chest as best he could in the tight confines of the cockpit, trying not to tense too much, but at the same time trying to brace down and prepare himself for the almighty impact which he knew was bound to happen once the car came back to terra firma. Miraculously the car had landed back on its wheels and bounced a couple of times along the tarmac run off area before colliding to a halt against a tyre wall. Mark had let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, as the relief of knowing that least he’d survived the impact hit home, and even before the marshals had rushed to the side of his stricken car, he’d managed to undo the seat belts and start to clamber out, if somewhat a little dazed. 

Seb had witnessed the whole accident, and had been beside himself with shock and worry for his lover, yelling over the radio at Rocky immediately for news as to whether Mark was okay. Seb’s distress had seemed extreme, so out of character, and it had shocked those able to listen in to the Red Bull radio communications. In the end, it had taken a lot of calm, repeated assurances from Rocky and in the end from Christian as well, that Mark had got out himself and walked away from the wreckage, before Seb had regained his composure. Realising that his reactions would have seemed so over the top for just being team mates, and team mates who were supposedly at each other’s throats, he’d then apologised – saying that he’d just been so shocked by the senseless accident that had unfolded before him. He was even more relieved when following the safety car round past the accident, he’d managed to slow down sufficiently in order to catch sight of his Aussie lover standing the other side if the tyre barrier talking to the medics, but apparently okay. Seb had gone on to win the race, but he’d felt little joy in the subsequent celebrations. He’d gone through the motions, but uppermost in his mind was his lover. Christian had come up on to the podium to collect the winning constructor’s trophy and had again assured Seb that Mark was okay, though he had been taken to the medical centre for a check-up. But Seb knew he couldn’t be totally relieved until he saw Mark for himself. During the press conference, as Lewis was bemoaning to the media about the lack of pace and grip he had endured in the Mercedes Seb had caught sight of Mark at the very back of the room. Mark had given him the thumbs up sign, and at the subsequent celebratory photo call at Red Bull, Seb had managed to get close to his lover, but it wasn’t until they both had finally escaped from the media scrum and obligatory post race Red Bull party, that Seb had raced to Mark’s hotel room, and had cried with relief as he had assured himself thoroughly that his older lover was okay. After their passionate emotional filled loving, both of them had used the “l” word for the first time towards each other. 

So Fernando was right – he had to live for the moment, and seize the opportunity to fulfil his lover’s fantasy… and to be truthful to himself, a fantasy which had become his as well. 

The anticipation of what was about to hopefully unfold, had arousal flooding through Mark’s veins. He hadn’t done anything more than a quick, furtive kiss in public with a partner in years, and he'd never ever done fantasy play for an audience. He bit his lip and adjusted his erection, listening for Seb’s steps coming down the alley. The first indication of his approach was an innocent jingling of keys. The headlights and interior lights of his hire car came on and the alarm bleeped off as he approached it, oblivious and humming as he ran his fingers along the hood on his way to the driver’s side.

Mark moved. He didn't run, but he rushed up against Seb and propelled him into the brick wall ahead of the car, one hand up and out to keep Seb from being hurt by the impact. He pressed along Seb’s body, his other hand on Seb's mouth.

"You think you can flirt and tease and with all and sundry and get away with it?! Naughty boy,” Mark whispered forcefully, his voice low and husky. 

Seb struggled a bit, disoriented through the shock of the assault, unsure at first about who was holding him, but as he turned his head far enough to get a look at his attacker, he realised with one hundred per cent certainty that it was Mark and he went still. He was breathing hard, his heart was pounding and it took him a few seconds to form an appropriate response.

"I, I never meant anything by it," he insisted.

Mark allowed himself a flicker of a smile as he realised that Seb had jumped into the scene. He shoved a little harder, willing to be rougher now that Seb was at least aware that it was his lover that held him up against the wall. 

"You virtually promised yourself to everyone in there, mate," Mark said, a little louder. "But I'm the one who’s going to collect." He dragged his hand down Seb's body, fingers digging into muscle and pulling at his team shirt.

"Nein – never! What if I told you I already have someone waiting for me?"

Mark nibbled and kissed the back of Seb’s neck, his mouth and teeth ghosting over the slightly damp skin.

"Then he’s lost out!” Mark dropped his hand lower and grabbed Seb's cock through the denim of his favoured scruffy jeans. The firm squeeze of his cock and balls, his lover’s strong fingers digging into the denim, made Seb gasp. It felt uncomfortable but oh so good at the same time, and he pressed hard against the hand. “See – you’re as hard as a rock, mate." Mark licked Seb's ear and laughed softly. "You want it." 

Seb didn't bother to cover his groan. "How do you know what I want? Who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded, pressing his ass back into Mark's hips.

"Did you see him leave?" Came a voice off to their right. Seb froze as he recognised the voice at once – it was Jenson.

"No, but it looks like we're too late, man," said Lewis in reply, pointing over towards Mark and Seb. "Jesus, look at them!”

“There's no point in butting in, Mark doesn't share," Paul lamented. 

Seb groaned again and glanced over his shoulder at Mark again, his mask reflecting the shadowy light. "Oh mein Gott!"

Mark laughed again, rubbing his hand over Seb's erection and slipping down further to cup his balls for a moment.

"Ah good evening, mates. You're a little slow." He ground his own prick against Seb's ass, his breathing speeding up with his arousal.

"Or you're a little fast," came a voice on the left. Mark had to actually turn his head to see who it was this time. "Let that tease go, Mark, he's not worth it, take me instead," Nico offered.

Mark grinned and looked him over slowly, making out that he was almost considering the offer. "Sorry, Britney. You're a little... well, you're just not this precious one." He gave Seb's cock a squeeze. "Gonna fuck you good, kid," he said to Seb. He undid the button on Seb's jeans and pulled down the zip on the fly.

"Oh Gott!" Seb was half in the scene and half in a fog of arousal, Mark realised with smug satisfaction, not that it took a lot to make Seb horny, he was almost insatiable at the best of times, not that Mark complained about that! "No, no," Seb mock‐protested quite convincingly. "You can't, not here! I have a lover - he'll be waiting for me!" His body betrayed him, however, and he groaned again. Mark could feel the adrenaline pumping in him, feel his pulse race, his temperature rise.

“Nah – pretty thing like you?! You’d never keep to just one lover.” Seb almost froze, almost snapping out of the scene as Mark’s words reflected the older man’s constant insecure feelings that he could never be enough for the young, gorgeous German, despite Seb’s heartfelt pleas that he was all he ever wanted and all he would ever want.

“Please – only have and want my lover!” pleaded Seb, reassuring Mark yet again. “Only and ever one!”

"Do him!" called Lewis. 

"You know he wants you - I can see his hard‐on from here!” insisted Nico. 

Fernando’s wolf whistle joined in and other encouraging comments from those who’d been invited to watch made it difficult to make any one voice out at all as sound washed over the lovers and echoed against the brick wall. Seb gasped, reaching down and grabbing his stiff cock.

Mark slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare! You'll take it the way I give it." Seb moaned again and shifted, almost like he was fighting to get away, but his ass was rubbing against Mark very nicely.

"Oh, yes," Mark said, pinning Seb's hands to the wall. "You want it, you damn tease."

"Relax and enjoy it!" Fernando called out from somewhere off to the side. "Best fucking lay in F1!”"

Mark grinned. "You just wanna perv!"

"That, too. Come on, Mark. Get on with it. Fuck him. Want to see you take him."

"Do it," Paul said. "Nail him."

Mark bit down on Seb's neck. Seb whimpered and jerked at the teeth chewed on his neck, he knew there was going to be a hell of bruise but God help him he felt his cock getting harder. Mark released the abused skin admiring the deep red bite mark that was already showing up vividly against his lover's skin. He reached down and took the lube from his pocket, then transferred it to the hand holding Seb's so he could undo his own pants. Seb glanced furtively at the onlookers and shivered.

"Ah, fuck..." he groaned, and rocked back against Mark again. "All these people..." he panted. “Not here, please!”

“Need to show them who’s the boss!”

"Oh, yeah, Mark, you tell the bitch!" Paul grunted at him.

"He is nice, Mark, but if you don't get a move on, I will finish what you started. Hey, kid, how about that?"

Seb whined and shoved his jeans and boxers down, and there was an eruption of catcalls and applause.

Mark laughed, rubbing himself along Seb's ass. "Such a naughty boy," he said admiringly. "And all mine!”

Mark ran his free hand up Seb's bare thigh to cup his balls, gently squeezing them. Seb's skin prickled with arousal as he felt fingers brush against his most sensitive flesh, circling his asshole. He whimpered, unable to stop himself, hoping that Mark wouldn’t tease him too much and that he'd give him what he craved.

"Mark, don't break him, and go easy ‐ sloppy seconds aren't my thing," insisted Lewis. 

Mark growled possessively as he opened the lube. "None of you are touching him, you hear? I got here first and he’s mine and mine alone!" He turned his attention back to Seb. “Do you want this?" he whispered as he pressed a lube coated finger against the tight ring of muscle.

Seb could only moan again, beyond caring that he sounded like a whore much to the delight of the onlookers. He was now so desperate for something inside him, even just a little taste. Mark took pity on him, and sank his finger in. Crying out, Seb pressed back against him, desperately wanting him in deeper, wanting more, feeling like his lover had released a tiny bolt of lightning inside him. 

“Eager young slut, aren’t you?” Mark laughed derisively. “Come on. Fuck yourself on my hand.” Seb wiggled back until Mark’s finger was in past the second knuckle, and moaned in pleasure as he pushed back against the long digit. 

Mark leant close to his ear. "One not enough for you?"

Seb cried as he felt another finger being pushed into him, savouring the initial burn of penetration as Mark began to pump his fingers in and out, scissoring them at the same time in preparation for his cock. Seb's brain buzzed with need, desperate for his lover. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from moaning out loud in pleasure again, but his body betrayed him as he pressed back against Mark, so in need of his thick cock instead of just his fingers.

The other drivers closed on in. Fernando got close enough to speak in a conversational tone. "Tell him you want it," he ordered. "Go on, tell him, you know you do, tell him. His cock in your ass, boy, is what you like, yes? Go on. He wants to hear it. Tell him!"

"Ah! Yes, Gott, please... want it!" Seb choked out and bore down on Mark's fingers. Fernando winked at Mark and backed off a couple of steps.

Fingers slick, Mark pressed into Seb as deeply as he could with another growl. "Oh, fuck, so nice and tight."

Someone behind them moaned and someone else whistled. "Do him, man. Make him scream."

"Ah,Gott!" Seb moaned and pressed back again against Mark' fingers. “Ah Gott! Bitte!" he begged. "Bitte!"

Mark chuckled. "Poor little tease, you want more than just my fingers, don't you?"

Seb whimpers again. "Bitte!"

"You're in luck coz I don't feel like denying myself, and you’re such a willing slut," Mark purred. He fingered Seb for a moment more and then pulled his hand away and squeezed out more lube. The catcalls picked up, and there were more than a few cheers and whistles when he shoved his long shorts and boxers out of the way. But when he slicked his cock and thrust all the way into Seb's ass until he was balls deep, there was dead silence for a long moment and then a whispered, "Fucking hell," before the noises started up again. Sparks flew in Seb’s brain and he bucked back. Mark grinned and buried his head in Seb's neck. It was like marking his property, doing this; not just fucking him, but fucking him bare, with everyone knowing it. He thrust in hard, panting as he took in the scent of Seb's excitement and arousal.

"God damn it, you feel so good," he whispered. Seb grunted and groaned and rocked back into Mark, riding him as Mark thrust into his ass.

"Oh, yeah, take him!” Fernando encouraged with a growl. 

Seb whimpered in response to his lover and tossed his head. "Show them who I fucking belong to, Mark," Seb whispered to him and Mark was sure Seb was hiding a grin. 

Mark would have chuckled if he'd had breath. He grabbed Seb's hips and dragged him back onto his cock, changing the angle until Seb screamed, the muscles in Seb's back rippling.

"Do it, Mark," Lewis yelled. "Nail him. Make him fucking beg to come."

"Make him!" Paul yelled, and there was a smattering of laughter.

"Fucking hot," Nico said from nearby, taking a step closer. "He's got a gorgeous cock!”

"No touching," Mark growled, slamming into Seb again.

"Oh, fuck." Jenson shuddered. "Jesus, Mark! Make him come!"

Mark became lost in the feel of the man struggling beneath him, the movements only turning him on more. Clamping his hands tightly on the slim hips hard enough to leave bruises, he pulled all the way out and watched as his cock slid all the way back inside, enjoying watching his cock disappear between those pale cheeks and into that tight hole.

Seb was grunting with every thrust now, and his body was starting to tremble. Voices surrounded them, shouting, swearing, encouraging, begging, all kinds of words and breath and arousal filled their ears.

"Oh, God, so good! Bitte!" Seb begged, still moving with Mark, his body taking and taking and still asking for more.

"Come on!" Jenson yelled.

"Want to see him shoot on the wall, Mark, make him come, make him come!" That voice was definitely Fernando.

Mark wrapped a hand around Seb's erection and stroked him hard, matching every thrust, knowing that he couldn’t risk prolonging this scene despite it being so damn good. He bit down on Seb's neck, just dragged his teeth over the skin and began to whisper in Seb's ear.

"They want you. They all wanted you, but not as much as me. Can't help myself, have to have you, need to bury myself in your ass and make you mine. You drive me out of my mind with need, Sebi. I think about you all the time, want you so bad ‐ you make me hard with a look, have me jerking off. No one's made me want this like you, mate. No one's ever gotten to me like you." Seb groaned heavily and Mark shoved hard into him again and again, thumb sweeping over the head of Seb's cock, spreading fluid. "Want to feel you coming around me, want to hear it. Want to watch you shoot, you're so fucking gorgeous when you come. Come on, lover. Come for me. Make me come in your ass." Seb squeezed his eyes shut and clenched hard around Mark as he came, barely making a sound at first. As the first wave passed over him, he gulped in air and sobbed out a long moan, letting go of some of the tension and clearly enjoying the ride.

"Oh, fuck, yeah! Yes! Oh, Gott!" 

Mark felt his balls tighten up and knew that his release was imminent. He hunched over Seb and as he climaxed he bit down hard enough until he tasted the blood of his lover. Licking the back of his lover's neck, Mark felt the thrill of ownership, of dominant possessiveness over his lover wash over him.

A loud cheer went up and Mark sighed, still stroking Seb through his orgasm, revelling in the feel of his lover's cock throbbing in his hand, his body shuddering.

"Oh, God, I love you," he whispered in Seb's ear as he started to come.

"Oh, yes, yes, me, too, love you, oh, God," Seb whispered back, slipping one of his hands free while Mark was distracted with his own climax. He cupped Mark's face and held it close to his ear. "Say it again, say it again, bitte," he begged softly.

"I love you, Seb," Mark whispered. He took a shuddering breath and kissed Seb's jaw under his ear, nuzzling until Seb turned to kiss him back. "Ich liebe dich," he whispered, the endearing sentiment spoken in German this time delighted Seb, just before he took Seb's mouth in a deep kiss, sliding his tongue inside, mapping every inch of the sweet mouth. 

The voices around them faded from his awareness, leaving him with Seb, his lover, the man he adored in his arms, kissing him just as hard. Mark thought there might have been tears on their cheeks. Someone was calling their names, shouting congratulations, and complimenting them. He could barely pay attention as they just didn’t matter – only the man in his arms mattered in the entire world. Seb shifted and let Mark slip from him, turning quickly in the older man’s arms and pulling on him until his back hit the wall. Their kiss was deep as their souls, and Seb was tugging on him so hard it seemed as if he was trying to crawl into Mark's skin with him. 

"Love you," he breathed around Mark's lips.

"Liebe dich," Mark whispered, kissing Seb again. Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss and lasted until they had to part just to breathe.

"Come on, Mark. Cannot risk this for much longer – the security guards will be about soon on their rounds.”

Mark waved a hand in acknowledgement of Fernando’s hurry up but couldn’t help but kiss Seb again, gently but feeling fiercely protective towards him.

"Thank you, Mark," called out Jenson. “Thank you both. Hottest action I’ve seen in a long while!”

"Come on, everyone – show is over. Will you leave them alone?" Fernando was running interference, but it didn't stop Seb from blushing Ferrari‐red and glancing around to see who exactly had been watching.

"Nice show, Mark, Seb," Lewis said with a grin, and disappeared off with Paul and Nico.

Mark waved a hand once more in acknowledgement and then kissed Seb again. "Let's go back to the hotel," he whispered.

Seb, breathless again, nodded. “Ja, need you more.” But instead of moving apart, he gently caressed the side of Mark’s face before leaning across and tenderly kissing his cheek. “Danke,” he whispered. “Danke schon, mein liebe.”

Mark smiled – his German was limited but the few phrases he’d gleamed from Seb when passion took over and the younger man reverted to his native tongue, but somehow it made the simple sentiments of love even more special between them. Just one more tender, loving kiss and then Seb reluctantly and pulled away first to dress.

"I’ll drive us back to the hotel when I can find the keys you made me drop!” Seb said, dropping down to scan the floor of the car park in the dim light. 

Mark grinned. He blinked a few times and took in a deep breath, trying to reorganize his headspace. "Jeeze," he muttered. Leaning on the wall he tugged his boxers and shorts back up and shook his head, struggling to get his thoughts back on track. He never thought that acting out this fantasy of Seb’s would have overwhelmed him so emotionally. But then that was just down to Seb – the youngster was just everything to him... and at times it frightened him just how much that was. 

“Mark?”

He looked up to see Fernando standing in front of him.

"Yes?" Mark said softly.

Fernando smiled at him and stepped forward. "Told you - is not so bad to take a risk and live for the moment!”

Mark grinned, pulling Fernando to him and hugging him hard. "Thanks for organising this, mate."

"Just glad you are happy," Fernando whispered.

“That I am,” Mark confessed without hesitation. “Seb’s the only reason I changed my mind about retiring from F1 this season.”

“Then we have him to thank for that.”

“We might fight like hell on track but I can’t imagine life without him,” admitted Mark. “So I’ll stay in F1 as long as Red Bull want me and he’s in the other garage.” 

“That is good then,” the Spaniard told him, patting his arm. 

Fernando stepped away, putting his arm around Jenson’s shoulders as they walked off together, just as Seb stood up having finally recovered the car keys from just under the front tyre.

"Come on, Mark," Seb urged. “Fernando’s right – we’d best get going before we are seen.” 

Mark nodded in reluctant agreement, and walked round and got in the passenger side of the car. Seb joined him in the car, sighing heavily. “Wish we didn’t have to hide.”

“I know,” Mark agreed, equally despondent. “But I don’t even think Red Bull could stand for the publicity fallout over us coming out.”

“Ja,” Seb agreed, sighing heavily again. 

Even in the dim light, he could so clearly see the sadness etched in Seb’s deep blue eyes and it wrenched at his heart. He reached over and tenderly took hold of his lover’s chin and turned his face to look at him. “But it doesn’t matter,” he insisted. “We know what we mean to each other. That’s all that counts, mein liebe.”

Seb nodded, and smiled, knowing what Mark was saying was right. He leaned across and gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek, before starting the car and driving out of the circuit towards the team’s hotel. They’d have together tonight curled up in each other’s arms, and in the morning, battle would commence on the track…


End file.
